The present invention relates to a fluid heater and a method of heating fluid.
More particularly, it relates to fluid heaters which are widely used in HVAC and other industries. Usually the heater is formed as a storage tank with a built-in heat exchanger and a pump for circulating fluid through the shell side of the heat exchanger and the storage space. The fluid is heated by the heat transfer area created by the external surface of the tube bundle. The disadvantage of such fluid heaters is that it needs an additional circulating pump.